My Big Fat Hyuuga Wedding
by ohwhatsherface
Summary: NaruHina. Marriage. Hiashi. Flowers. Groomsmen. Hanabi. Dresses. Neji. Stags. And hyphenated surnames...? Naruto's got a lot on his plate and this time it's not ramen.
1. The Proposal

**My Big Fat Hyuuga Wedding  
Chapter One – The Proposal**

**&**

**-**

Naruto tugged at the collar of his orange and black jacket and gulped nervously.

Oh what a pathetic excuse of a ninja he was! Of a _man_! He was Naruto Uzumaki, damnit. He was twenty-six, an adult. A situation like the one he was currently in should _not_ have been fazing him! He was going to be officially proclaimed as Rokudaime in two weeks. He was _actually_ chosen as the godfather to the Uchiha clan heir. He was a student of the Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya. He was one third of the renowned Team Seven. He was the son of the Fourth Hokage (yes he was!). He was—

He was…

He was…

God damnit he was as nervous as _hell_!

"Ah, thank you for taking me out to dinner, Naruto-kun," Hinata said, turning her head to smile at Naruto.

He opened his mouth but found no words coming out.

Well that was a change…

She blinked in surprise when she saw his bowl of ramen untouched, his chopsticks still together, on top of the bowl.

"Naruto-kun, are you feeling alright?" she asked, putting her cool palm on his forehead to feel his temperature. He felt relatively all right, Hinata concluded, but what was making him so nervous that he hadn't eaten his _ramen_?

"I—I—I'm fine, Hinata-chan," he stuttered. Naruto gestured to her bowl of ramen. "Go on. Eat your ramen!"

"Well if the Hokage demands it," teased Hinata. She finished her meal as Naruto watched her expectantly. Her eyes widened and she gasped in shock at what she saw at the bottom of the bowl.

A ring.

An _engagement_ ring.

"I…"

Hinata turned to Naruto who was twiddling his thumbs and chewing on his lower lip. His face was as red as hers.

"I…" Naruto cleared his throat.

Teuchi, the good man who put the ring in the soup for Naruto, and Ayame, were both watching the scene with tears in their eyes. They had both watched Naruto grow up, he going to their store almost twice a day in his life.

He was finally becoming a real man!

"H—Hinata-chan," he began.

Naruto got off the stool and bent down on one knee after taking the ring out a shocked Hinata's ramen bowl.

"Hinata-chan, will you marry me?"

Tears brimmed in Hinata's eyes as the moment she's been waiting for, ever since she was a little girl came to life.

"Yes. Yes!" she choked out.

Naruto stood up and took her left hand in his. He slipped the engagement ring onto her fourth finger.

As they embraced happily, Ichiraku's owner shook his head with a content sigh.

"Only Naruto would propose to girl with ramen…"


	2. The Announcement

**My Big Fat Hyuuga Wedding  
Chapter Two – The Announcement**

**& **

**- **

Naruto made it a point to ask Sasuke the question that was at the tip of his tongue in front of Sakura and their son. Why? Because Sakura and Satoshi adored Naruto, and Sasuke adored Sakura and Satoshi (secretly), therefore if Sakura and Satoshi asked him to do what Naruto asked him to do, Sasuke would do it…

All that and the fact that Sakura was pregnant (again, boy were they working on that clan) so Sasuke did everything she said, in fear of her wrath.

"Naruto-jisan!" Satoshi called, shaking Naruto out of his daze. "What was it that you wanted to ask Otousan?"

"Oh, right." Naruto sighed and hugged Satoshi who was sitting in his lap, trying to make himself look good in front of Sasuke and Sakura, his two best friends. "Sasuke, we've known each other for a long time and well, since I did it for you at your wedding, you have to do it for me as well, okay?"

Sasuke frowned. "You mean getting drunk and giving a horrible strip-tease on the stage at the reception?"

"W—What? _No_! I meant—"

"That he has to pull off the Sexy Jutsu and catch the bouquet like you did when I threw it?" Sakura guessed.

Naruto blushed as his little nephew looked at him oddly. "Hey, that was—"

"Or maybe you want me to give a speech and just so casually mention that horrible time when we…" Sasuke gagged. "When our faces _collided_."

"I want you to be my best man," he said, before any other humiliating thing he did when he was… _under the influence_ at Sasuke and Sakura's wedding when damnit, he was _twenty-one_ (and had a drinking contest with Tsunade). "I proposed to Hinata-chan last night."

Satoshi poked Naruto in the face when the silence got awkward. "What does that mean, Naruto-jisan?"

"I'm gonna get married."

Naruto's eyes widened. He stood up and lifted Satoshi over his head.

"Holy crap, I'm gonna get _married_!"

Now that he was saying it, the words were really embedding themselves into his mind. He put Satoshi down on Sasuke's lap and began _skipping_ away from the Uchiha compound.

"Sasuke, I don't care what you say, you're my best man, and Sakura-chan, Hinata wants you guys to have dinner one time!" he yelled through the halls.

"Sure!" Sakura screamed back. "Come over tonight!"

"OKAY!"

Naruto ran through the streets of Konoha and stopped at random people, announcing his good news, receiving warm wishes, happy smiles, sex tips (Ero-Sannin and Kakashi-sensei), and good luck.

He pushed open the door to the Hokage's office, ignoring Shizune's protests ("Naruto-kun, wait, the Kazekage-sama is in there!" as to which he replied, "That's okay, Shizune-neechan, I'm getting married!").

Tsunade glared at the disturbance and raised an eyebrow, her way of saying "God damnit, you have better have a good freaking excuse for interrupting my meeting or you owe me sake!" through her body movements.

"Tsunade-baachan, Gaara, I'm getting married!" he told them loudly. "To Hinata-chan!"

His next stop was the Hokage Mountain.

Standing on his father's head (because _everyone_ knew that the Yondaime was Naruto's father. _Come on_!), Naruto bent down and whispered the news to him. Then he stood up and spread his arms.

"CITIZENS OF KONOHA! I, NARUTO UZUMAKI, AM GETTING MARRIED TO HINATA HYUUGA!"

**& **

**- **

Clan meetings were, in the words of Shikamaru, very troublesome, Hinata thought as she held in a depressed sigh. Really though, clan politics were such a hassle. Deep down, down, down in a part of her that was guarded with a moat, snakes and maybe some dragons, she wanted to runaway.

She wanted to just leave Konoha with Naruto and become Mrs. Uzumaki and stop having to worry about the clan.

"CITIZENS OF KONOHA! I, NARUTO UZUMAKI, AM GETTING MARRIED TO HINATA HYUUGA!"

Hinata immediately recognized that loud, booming voice…

…As did the rest of her family…

Hiashi visibly stiffened.

Hanabi grew a smirk.

Neji narrowed his eyes.

The other clan members present all turned to Hinata who was blushing horribly, refusing to meet any of their eyes.

"Is there something you would like to tell us, Neesama?" Hanabi asked in such a sugary sweet voice that if Hinata had an Inner Hinata, it would be plotting ways to kill the seemingly innocent sister.

"Um, why yes, there is…" Hinata replied slowly, but thank god, stutter-less-ly

That's right. She was confident.

Screw what people had to say.

Screw her sister and cousin.

Screw the blasted clan.

Screw her father—

"And what is that, Hinata?" her father questioned in what seemed like a calm manner but _they all knew_.

She wasn't twelve anymore and she sure as hell wasn't a pushover who backed down because of the tone in a person's voice. _Not anymore_. (Hinata actually went through a major personality change while Naruto was gone with Jiraiya wanting to impress him with her newfound attitude when he returned… Unfortunately though the sight of him just_ had_ to make her weak in the knees and need to hide away. Damnit).

"You see Otousama…" Hinata began.

She wasn't _stalling_. Nope. Stalling wouldn't show the proper Hyuuga etiquette she was supposed to have been acquiring er, since she was born. Hinata was merely talking slowly so that she wouldn't have to repeat herself.

Nope.

She was _not_ going to repeat herself because the engagement was _her decision alone_ (and well Naruto's, but that's not the point).

"I am getting married," she announced with pride in her voice.

Hinata raised her left hand and showed the ring Naruto had given her the night before (that she of course cleaned when she got home because gosh, it smelled like ramen) and presenting the sign of her engagement to the clan members present.

"Otousama, Naruto-kun and I are getting married—"

Hiashi then fell on the floor and Neji immediately ran over to him, checking for a pulse.

"OH MY GOSH HIASHI-DONO JUST HAD A HEARTATTACK!" someone yelled.

Hinata never believed in omens and hell if she started now.

So what if telling her dad she and Naruto were going to wed caused him to almost die—

"Nice job _Neesama_," Hanabi spat to her sister. "Your news just killed Otousama."

**& **

**- **

**TBC **

**& **

**Like I could kill Hiashi. Who _else_ would be the evil father-in-law?  
As you can tell, chapters will be pretty short, but I will try to update  
this thing every day because I like this one.**


	3. The Maid Of Honor

**My Big Fat Hyuuga Wedding  
Chapter Three – The Maid of Honor**

**&**

**-**

"Hinata-chan, just take a deep breathe, okay?" Sakura soothed.

As Hinata did the action, Sakura repeated it for her own body as well (damning Sasuke-kun to hell, because crap, it was _his_ fault she needed to take all those stupid deep, calming breaths). The Hyuuga sisters were sitting in her office, anxiously waiting for news about their father's condition.

"Hiashi-dono is going to be perfectly fine. I _just_ checked up on him. He is resting at the moment."

"Thank you so much for taking care of him Uchiha-san," Hanabi said with genuine gratitude before Hinata could reply. "May I go see him?"

Sakura nodded and Hanabi walked past her to get into the Hyuuga clan leader's room.

The pink-haired woman let out a pained grunt and shifted her weight on one foot to lift the other and roll her ankle, and then repeating the action for the other foot as well. She smiled at Hinata and sat down beside her.

"I'm guessing you're not coming over for dinner as planned," Sakura said to Hinata.

"Nope…"

"And this might not be the best time to say it, but congratulations."

Hinata smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Sakura-chan…"

She looked down at her lap nervously.

Sakura frowned at the sight of Hinata's frightened face.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

The soon-to-be Uzumaki gave Sakura a dry glance.

"I told my Otousama I was going to get married and he had a _heart attack_."

The medic cringed.

"If it makes you feel better, when I told my parents I was going to marry Sasuke-kun, my Otousan threw a chair at him," Sakura said slowly, recalling the incident nostalgically. "And can you give me a massage while I play therapist for you. My fatness is killing my back."

Hinata chuckled and put her hands on Sakura's neck as they sat together on the couch in the office (that was only meant for Satoshi so he wouldn't wander around the hospital but when women wanted to sit, they got to sit).

"What did you do after your Otousan threw the chair?"

"Well, we were twenty and Sasuke-kun just finished his probation a year prior but my parents—or well my _Otousan_ didn't like him. So then I told them that we had to run because we had a mission to be going on but Sasuke-kun made me stay and he gave them this speech about how he loves me and he would take good care of me and how he would never hurt me again," Sakura explained thoughtfully. "Really, it was all because I made him watch a chick flick marathon with me the night before."

"That sounds… pretty sweet," Hinata said.

Hinata let out a breathy sigh and Sakura let out an awkward moan (god why didn't her husband ever give her massages?).

"But Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun is not good with words…"

Sakura let out an unladylike snort to show her agreement.

"To my family, the relationship he and I share is a rather… _delicate_ subject…"

"Delicate?"

"Delicate."

Sakura laughed. "Well I would offer to have Sasuke-kun write a speech out for Naruto to memorize but he would probably just forget it halfway and then make the rest up, ergo, ruining _everything_… Mm…"

"I know…" Hinata sighed. "But I like that about him. He doesn't need to just memorize things. He'll make stuff up on the spot because in the end, those words… they all come from the heart…"

There was a short silence.

"You were watching that romance movie marathon last night, also, weren't you?"

"I couldn't sleep. I got proposed to!"

They laughed together.

"Well Naruto is coming here with Sasuke-kun and Satoshi-chan really soon. Maybe you can bring him by to see your father," Sakura suggested, leaning into her precious massage.

Hinata shook her head. "I think I'll meet him before they come in, actually."

"Oh?"

"I want to um, _warn_ Naruto about my Otousama… and Hanabi… and Neji-niisan… and _clan_…"

The doctor laughed some more. "Why don't you warn him here?"

Hinata stopped massaging and shook her head rapidly.

"Oh, _no_! The moment my father senses Naruto here, same with Neji-niisan, they will be watching us like hawks _through the walls_…"

"That's kind of creepy…"

"I know."

Hinata took her hands off of her pregnant friend's neck and turned Sakura slightly so that they could be facing each other.

"Um, Sakura-chan, there is something I would like to ask you…"

"What's up?" Sakura inquired, turning her body fully so that she would be in a more comfortable position.

"Um, well you have always been someone I could talk to and you help me out a lot, plus you're even one of Naruto-kun's best friends, so I wanted to ask you if well, you would be my Maid of Honor for the wedding…"

Sakura blinked.

And suddenly burst into tears.

"I—I'm _sorry_!" she sobbed loudly into Hinata's shirt. "This is just my pregnancy talking! I—I don't usually cry this much…"

Hinata patted her on the back awkwardly.

Sakura sighed loudly and wiped off some tears.

"Hinata-chan, I would really love to be your Maid of Honor, but you do know I won't be able to walk by the time of your wedding, and we all know Sasuke-kun is _not_ going to let me be on my feet…"

"So you can't?" Hinata concluded in disappointment.

"I can't."

The pink-haired woman smiled reassuringly. "What about your sister?"

"My sister…?"

"Your sister."

Hinata flinched but grinned at Sakura nonetheless. "I guess I can try…"

**&**

**TBC**


	4. The Father Of The Bride

**My Big Fat Hyuuga Wedding  
Chapter Four – The Father of the Bride**

**&**

**-**

"Eh, remember Naruto, Hiashi-dono is a man who is very well respected. He gives respect, therefore expects in return."

"In other words, don't act like your dobe-self and be polite."

"Naruto-jisan, what's a 'dobe'…?"

"And for once in your life, don't mention ramen during the conversation, dumbass."

As Hinata sat inside the private room her father was resting in, the two alone (because Hanabi went to be the good-er daughter and get her father some decent food—everyone knows hospital food sucks—and Neji went with her), the Uchiha family was prepping their dear friend Naruto on how to properly talk to the Hyuuga clan leader while standing outside his room.

"And don't stutter, it's a sign of weakness and fear," Sasuke added curtly.

Naruto frowned. Why was Sasuke a professional at talking to fathers…?

"Try to compliment him, Naruto," Sakura suggested. "Just be careful that you don't look like you're trying too hard."

"And give him chocolates!" the child included. "Naruto-jisan, _everyone_ loves chocolate! I—It's like… Like _ramen_!"

'I love this kid,' Naruto thought warmly.

"No, that will make him think you're bribing him into giving you his daughter," debated Sasuke. "And by the way, did you even ask him if you could propose to Hinata?"

"No…"

The Uchiha family sighed.

"You idiot."

"Ugh, Naruto!"

"Silly jisan!"

Naruto deepened the frown on his face. "Why does it matter?"

"Its _only_ common courtesy!" Sakura informed. "And Hiashi-dono is very old-fashioned about these things. How could you forget to ask?!"

The Rokudaime scratched his head in embarrassment. "Well, you know, the first time I was going to propose was when we were on a mission together, but I _did_ forget the ring at home…"

Sasuke sighed. "Well try to tell him what you have to offer. You have no clan, you're merely a jounin—"

'ANBU-CAPTAIN!' he roared mentally. Well Sasuke knew that fact as well, considering he too had the same position, but playing ANBU was a _secret_ thing that no one was supposed to know, remember?

"—You live in a tiny apartment, and you were the student of Konoha's two biggest perverts."

Naruto looked thoughtful. "Well I'm gonna be officially proclaimed as _Rokudaime Hokage_ in a week and a half!" He gave them a peace sign. "Psh, Rokudaime tops all clan leaders combined!"

His nephew gaped at him with a newfound respect (oh boy) and looked over to father. "Otousan, _I_ want to be Hokage!"

Sasuke grunted and glared at Naruto.

Sakura let out a groan. "Whatever, Naruto, just make sure you don't put too much stress on Hiashi-dono. His condition might be stable, but we don't want him to end up with another heart attack because of stress."

"Of course, Sakura-chan!"

The door to Hiashi's room opened up slightly and Hinata stepped out, slowly closing it behind her. She was rather red looking and there was some sweat on her forehead.

She looked nervous as _hell_.

"Um, Naruto-kun, my Otousama wants to talk to you…"

Naruto nodded and gulped.

"Okay."

**&**

**-**

"Uzumaki-san."

Naruto swallowed nervously, clutching what was in his lap even tighter, as he dug his bottom deeper into the plastic chair, wanting to get as far away from the Hyuuga as he possibly could.

"Y—Yes, Hiashi-dono…?"

"Do explain why the heir to the Uchiha clan is sitting in your lap when he should be with his parents."

Satoshi was merely his _shield_.

Naruto often used the boy around Sasuke or Tsunade to keep them from yelling at him, threatening him, and/or inflicting bodily harm.

"Naruto-jisan said he would by me chocolate and ramen if I came with him to see you," Satoshi explained happily. "I like ramen, just like Naruto-jisan! My Naruto-jisan is very, very funny! My Okaasan said he did his Sexy Jutsu at her wedding and pretended to be a girl."

'KILL ME _NOW_' Naruto moaned in his thoughts.

"Ne, Hiashi-jiisama—"

Uh-oh…

"—When I grow up, I don't want to be a clan leader," he announced, wrinkling his nose. "I want to be the Hokage—"

In his mind, Naruto was picturing the way Sasuke was going to kill him for influencing his heir so damn much.

"—Like Naruto-jisan!" Satoshi nodded his head rapidly. "Naruto-jisan is going to be Rokudaime next week!"

"Hokage?" Hiashi repeated.

"Yep! Naruto-jisan is going to become the Rokudaime Hokage! Then I'm gonna be the Nanadaime Hokage!"

"Hm," breathed Hiashi. "Satoshi-kun, I believe your parents are waiting for you outside."

Naruto's eyes widened. '_No_, my shield—'

"Okay!" the boy yelled as he hopped out of Naruto's oddly tight hold on him and ran out.

Naruto never felt so scared when he realized it was just the two of them in the room.

Together.

Alone.

With. No. Shield.

"Um…"

"Uzumaki-san, I understand that you want to marry my daughter," Hiashi began slowly.

He nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Before you proposed to her, were you aware of how it is customary to ask my permission for her hand in marriage?"

"No, sir."

"I see." Hiashi scratched his chin and Naruto sat frozen. "What makes you think that you are worthy of becoming my daughter's husband?"

"I—I…"

Inwardly, Naruto slapped himself, remembering Sasuke's words of not stuttering because doing so would make him look weak. Naruto cleared his throat and told himself over and over again that _damnit he was confident_.

"Like my godchild, you know, the heir to Uchiha clan who would be _entrusted to one such as I _if by the unlikely chance that I actually _let_ anything happen to Sasuke or Sakura because _everyone_ knows that I am loyal to them and would never let them get hurt—" (Damnit, he was bragging…) "—Well, as he said, Tsunade-_sama_—" (Sakura's voice boomed in his mind, yelling respect, over and over again) "—shall be announcing that I am Rokudaime…"

"Yes, I have heard," was the Hyuuga's curt reply. "And if you think that telling me of your accomplishments are going to win my over then do think again."

"Ne, Hiashi-dono, thinking isn't really my strong suit," Naruto tried to joke.

He was _trying_ to lighten up the mood!

Hiashi narrowed his eyes a fraction. "Then how do you expect to be a good Hokage?"

"Huh…?" Naruto gape at him dumbly. "I—I can think when I have to! See, only when it's important—"

"Are you implying that I am not important?" interrogated the Hyuuga.

"What?! Eh, no, not at all—"

"I do not want someone who doesn't feel that I am important to be marrying my firstborn daughter."

Something snapped and Naruto stood up abruptly, knocking over the chair he was on. Hiashi merely raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "That is _it_! I don't need you interrogating me! I love Hinata-chan and Hinata-chan loves _me_! So I will marry Hinata-chan whether you like it or not!"

Hiashi opened his mouth to speak but found no words coming out (and oh god, no, it was _not_ because he was in awe or speechless or anything).

But Naruto thought he was.

The Uzumaki grinned triumphantly, having thought he had gotten through to his soon-to-be father-in-law.

But then…

…Hiashi clutched his chest.

…And cried out in _pain_.

…And fell unconscious.

Oh _shit_.

His eyes widened.

"SHIT! SAKURA-CHAN, COME QUICK!"

The door flew open and the pregnant lady ran over to Hiashi, doing a bunch of medical things Naruto was unsure of while Sasuke came and dragged him out of the room.

Naruto groaned, hitting his head against the wall repeatedly.

He _definitely_ wasn't getting Hiashi's blessings now.

**&**

**TBC**


	5. The Initiation

**My Big Fat Hyuuga Wedding  
Chapter Five – The Initiation**

**&**

**-**

"Why are you still moping?" Sasuke asked, glancing at Naruto from the corner of his eye. "Relax. Sakura said Hiashi's fine. Heck, the old man's been fine for two days already. Hinata and Neji brought him home yesterday evening."

Naruto sighed and rested his head on the counter (of Ichiraku, not some bar because we all know Naruto doesn't drink the pain away, he _eats_ it).

"Stop moping."

The blond grunted. "We picked a wedding date…"

Sasuke looked vaguely surprised. "Already?"

"Yep, it's going to be on the fourth of May," Naruto stated proudly.

"And when do we all get to listen to you stand on top of the Hokage Tower and announce that you're going to lead Konoha straight to hell?"

"Eight days from now!" said Naruto cheerfully, picturing the moment in his head (along with how his face was going to make the Hokage Mountain just so much more appealing than it was now). "You hear that Sasuke-teme, on April Second, I will be announcing that I, Naruto Uzumaki, will lead Konoha straight to hell—HEY!"

The Uchiha sighed. Naruto just made it _too easy_…

"Don't let those Hyuuga trick you like I do," Sasuke scolded. "They will be trying hard to cause you to make a fool out of yourself."

Naruto blinked. "B—But why?"

Sasuke let out a snort. "Because they don't want you to marry Hinata, _obviously_."

"But _why_?"

"Because she's probably betrothed or something—" Sasuke winced when a well-aimed punch from Naruto hit his shoulder. He rolled his ebony eyes and grunted. "Well what do you expect? It's a possibility, she being the clan heir."

"She's not," Naruto muttered. "She would have told me." The blond sighed loudly and with very much drama. "Sasuke!" he whined. "Seriously, I don't get it, why don't they like me?"

"Well—"

"_Everyone_ loves me! I'm Konoha's loveable, helpful, super awesome, soon-to-be Hokage! I'm strong and courageous and loyal and—"

"Modest," Sasuke added, sarcasm in his voice. "We just _can't_ forget about modest."

Naruto was oblivious to the joke. "Modest and I'm—"

"An idiot."

"An idiot and I'm—HEY!" Naruto glared at the smug looking Uchiha. "_Stop_ tricking me!"

"You're just really easy to fool."

Naruto scowled at him and turned to his ramen, muttering about how he was going to torture Sasuke with the most troublesome and difficult missions when he finally became Hokage (grinning evilly since his ANBU best friend was going to be _his_ to boss around considering how those masked ninjas all worked directly under the Hokage. Score!).

**&**

**-**

Hanabi bowed politely at Naruto and smiled artificially (which Naruto noticed very easily because _please_, he was the Kyuubi vessel, remember? He was the _master_ of fake smiles!), as she led him to her father's room.

"Hinata-neesama is currently in there with Otousama, Naruto-san," she informed.

He nodded and put a friendly hand on her head, ruffling her dark locks of hair (causing her to glare at him venomously, because she, like most girls, did _not_ quite enjoy having their hair touched, but the angry gesture went unnoticed by her soon-to-be brother-in-law).

"Ne, Hanabi-chan, we're going to be related soon, why don't you just call me 'Naruto-niichan' from now on?"

Hanabi blinked.

Naruto smiled.

Hanabi blinked again.

Naruto kept smiling.

"I—I, um…"

The second-born looked genuinely surprised at the oddly kind gesture. In all rightness, with him being her older sister, the _true_ heir to the clan's fiancé, she would need to refer to him as someone with much respect and as a person who was superior to her (not that she couldn't keep up with her obviously fake smiles and her somewhat sarcastic remarks).

She opened her mouth and closed it, pursing her lips.

"…Hanabi-chan?" he called, waving a hand in her face (while damnit, making what _he_ thought was a good impression).

"Yes, Naruto-niisan?"

Her nose crinkled slightly as she made a face at how awkward it felt to say that.

The grin on Naruto's face widened immensely as he got used to the nickname very quickly. "You were just spacing out is all." Naruto waved a hand casually. "So which room is Hiashi-dono in?"

They walked a bit further and stopped in front of a large pair of sliding doors. Hanabi slid one open and gestured for Naruto to walk in.

Hiashi was on the right end of a large, king-sized bed with Hinata sitting at his side, reading him something (which was probably clan information from some meeting) and Neji standing behind her, leaning on a wall.

"Eh, hey there Hiashi-dono!" Naruto greeted loudly.

The clan leader visibly stiffened.

Hiashi made eye contact with his young nephew and looked almost fearful.

Neji nodded to his uncle and approached Naruto. He turned to the young girl standing beside him. "Hanabi-sama, would you mind if I took your guest away for a moment?" he asked smoothly but Naruto knew that just like the rest if the Hyuuga clan, Neji was a good talk, a fake smile-r, and a great actor.

Hanabi stuck a hand out in Naruto's general direction. "He's all yours."

Neji bowed politely and gripped Naruto's arm, dragging him out of the room.

**&**

**-**

Naruto could take Neji in a fight any day.

Really.

He proved that back when they had their chuunin exams together.

He smiled weakly at Neji who had (holy crap) brought him to a weapon-filled training ground on the Hyuuga clan's estate. Aw, Naruto wondered, was Neji still bitter about losing to him back when they were little genin?

…He certainly hoped not.

"Are you going to kill me?" he couldn't help but blurt out.

Neji made no reply.

Naruto felt himself growing more nervous as the silence continued and his question remained _unanswered_ (therefore leaving the possibility that Hiashi was having Neji _assassinate_ him because damnit, all the Hyuuga didn't like him!).

"Because you know, I'm gonna be Hokage soon so… You can't… And—"

"Relax, Naruto," Neji said coolly. "I don't plan on killing you."

"Oh?" Naruto blinked.

Neji nodded. "Yes, I just wanted to talk."

"Talk…?" the Uzumaki repeated slowly.

"That is what I said," was the curt reply.

Inwardly, Naruto smacked his head against an imaginary wall for making himself look even more stupid than he knew Neji and most people all already thought he was (which was all Sasuke's fault for always making him say dumb things in _public_).

"Well what did you want to talk about…?"

"You see Naruto, Hiashi-sama only trusts myself, Hinata-sama, and Hanabi-sama among our clan members to properly take care of him at this current moment, considering his condition," Neji informed, leaving Naruto confused.

Naruto resisted the urge to interrupt and ask Neji what his point was.

"He _did_ just have _two_ heart attacks."

The blond cringed.

"I will be away on a mission for the next four days. My team consists of Nara, the Uchiha, and Hinata-sama," he continued. "And during the days, Hanabi-sama is teaching at the Academy, therefore from eight in the morning, the time at which Hanabi-sama leaves, until six in the evening, when she gets home after teaching and then doing her own work, Hiashi-dono will be unattended to."

"And so…?" Naruto drawled, knowing in his gut that the conclusion of the conversation _was not going to be good._

"Naruto, I highly recommend you do this, at least for the acceptance from the clan…" Neji murmured as he looked _sympathetically_ (OH MY GOD EVERYONE IS GOING TO _DIE_) at his cousin's fiancé.

The Rokudaime gulped.

"What is it?"

"While Hinata-sama and I are away for the next couple of days…"

Naruto braced himself for the worst.

"…Hiashi-sama requests that you be his caretaker."

**&**

TBC 


	6. The Caretaker

**My Big Fat Hyuuga Wedding  
Chapter Six – The Caretaker**

**&**

**-**

_Day One_

"So are you hungry or anything, Hiashi-dono?" Naruto asked, not quite sure _what_ to say.

Naruto really had no idea why a perfectly sane man like Hiashi would choose _him_ of all people to take care of him. Hiashi Hyuuga was a rich man who could get whoever the heck he wanted, so why go for the blatantly stupid boy who was the cause of both the heart attacks he suffered (albeit the first one was only _indirectly_ his fault, not _completely_).

Hiashi thought over his response for a good thirty seconds.

"Actually yes, Uzumaki-san, I am rather famished."

Naruto frowned. "So… You're hungry then, right…?"

Hiashi sighed. Naruto _really_ needed to expand his vocabulary.

"Yes, Uzumaki-san, I am."

"Great! You know, just a little while ago, Hinata-chan taught me how to cook!" Naruto announced happily, standing up abruptly at his place on Hiashi's bedside, bringing back horrid (recent) memories (from the hospital). "I'm gonna go make you some ramen, Hiashi-dono!"

Hiashi's eyes widened at the thought of someone like Naruto Uzumaki working in his clean, organized kitchen.

"You don't need to worry about a thing," Naruto said, taking the pillow from behind his head before he could react, fluffing it up for him.

"Uzumaki-san, please. we have people here who can cook instead—"

"That's nonsense!" The blond waved the idea off, grinning.

_Finally_, he was going to prove his worth!

"According to Hinata, I am an amazing cook!"

But what Naruto didn't know was that love was a very strong thing, and his cooking just so happened to suck _ass_. His precious Hinata-chan was merely a kind hearted person who cared about his feelings way too much.

And Hiashi knew _that_ much.

"Really, it is not necessary, Uzumaki-san—"

Hiashi went ignored as Naruto sprinted out of the room to find the kitchen.

He could only hope his clan would live to see another day.

**&**

**-**

_Day Two_

Neji felt like pulling out his hair as Hinata, for about the tenth time that day, told their charge's teenage brat, that no, damnit, she could _not_ stay with him in his home and be his queen because, hey, take a good freaking look at the ring on her finger, she's _engaged_!

But it wasn't only that. No, it was the fact that four of Konoha's well-respected jounin were stuck escorting some family of snobbish, morons (but hey, he wasn't quite one to talk considering he _was_ a Hyuuga) who were targets for murder since they were very rich, and practically royalty from the city that they came from.

This was a mission that he would have done when he was a bloody _genin_.

This was an outrage!

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered.

While the boy's parents were busy bragging to Neji about all the goods that they have, Sasuke delivered a well-aimed blow to the neck on him, knocking the brat into unconsciousness. The Uchiha caught the body before it well and carefully threw it onto the back of the parents' carriage.

Hinata let out a breath of relief and smiled at Sasuke. "Um, thank you Sasuke-san."

He didn't spare her the glance.

"Hn."

Although according to the spoken dictionary Sakura gave her one time, 'Hn', when coming from Sasuke, meant _millions_ of things, from 'You're a freaking retard, now get out of the vicinity of my breathing space' to 'I love you so much, take me now', but she knew that at this point in time, it merely meant something along the lines of: 'You're Naruto's woman and one of Sakura's friends who I can actually stand. Plus, it's basically my duty as his Best Man for your upcoming wedding to take care of you while the dobe isn't around'.

Now free from any worries (that were around her, because we all knew, as clan heiress and as Hyuuga Hinata, she couldn't _not_ have any worries), she moved on to thinking about her father.

And Naruto.

Her pearly eyes widened immensely, as realization slapped her hard against the face.

Her father.

Her fiancé.

Alone.

Together.

Neji glanced at her fearful face and frowned at her. "Is something the matter, Hinata-sama?"

Um, hell yes, OBVIOUSLY, Inner Hinata would have screamed if such a glorious being were existent. Hinata settled for a sigh and smiled at her cousin reassuringly, waving the matter off.

"Of course not, Neji-niisan. Why would anything be wrong?"

"Because the dobe is Hiashi-dono's caretaker at the moment," Sasuke replied, although the question was not for him to answer.

Hinata _glared_ at him.

Yep.

Hinata _glared_ at he who came first place in the non existent contest of glares (which Sakura and Tenten both discussed one time on a girls night out), getting a special non existent prize for having the Super Uchiha Death Glare Combo 1000 ©.

She really could only hope that Sasuke didn't glare back.

"Sasuke-san," she ground out curtly. "I am sure that Naruto-kun and my Otousama are getting along _perfectly_."

"Hn," Sasuke said with a snort (that 'Hn' meaning: 'Sure, whatever you say. I'm not the one who's gonna come home to a dead father and dead fiancé, since my father is dead and I already married my fiancé and she's too much of a stubborn bitch to let herself die').

Shikamaru sighed and scratched his head lazily.

"Troublesome." The Nara glanced at Hinata. "If you want to say you're scared for Hiashi-dono or Naruto or Hiashi-dono _and_ Naruto, go ahead."

"I'm _not_ scared!" Hinata retorted loudly.

But _come on_.

She was with three of Konoha's shinobi geniuses.

They all knew she was full of it.

**&**

**-**

_Day Three_

"Morning, Hiashi-dono!" Naruto yelled as Hanabi led him into the room.

"I shall be taking my leave now, Otousama," Hanabi said, kissing her father lightly on the forehead.

His eyes clearly said 'If you leave me with this imbecile I will put the damn Juin Jutsu right this damn instant!'.

The sadistic daughter smiled in her oh-so fake way. "I will come home later a bit earlier, Otousama."

And with that, Hiashi's second daughter took her leave, therefore having only Naruto and Hiashi left in there. Naruto sat down beside him and waved at the Hyuuga cheerfully. Hiashi noticed a small bag by his feet.

"What is that, Uzumaki-san?" inquired Hiashi, pointing at the package.

Naruto glance down and picked it up. He smiled brightly. "Oh this?" He waved the brown paper bag that was taped to seal it. "I'm not really sure. Ero-Sannin—um, I mean _Jiraiya-sama_ gave it to me this morning. He said I should read it."

Hiashi nodded curtly. "I see."

The Rokudaime widened his blue eyes.

"Hey, I've got an idea," he announced. "I'll read it to you!"

"Uzumaki-san, that really is not necessary," Hiashi replied.

"Nonsense!" Naruto said loudly.

He ripped open the package and saw a plain, orange, hard-covered book. There was nothing on the cover to judge it by, but the fact that it was _orange_ made it an okay for Naruto.

"I'll start now."

Suddenly, the days of his youth and bachelorhood came crashing down on Hiashi as Naruto flipped through some pages. A _book_ by _Jiraiya-sama_? He could recall the times when he and Hizashi would talk about how great of an author he was.

He now remembered what _type_ of books Jiraiya authored.

Porn.

Hiashi's mouth was frozen

"Yuki hastily unfastened the small pearly buttons on her white blouse, wanting nothing more than to get out of the wet garments. She could see the pinkness from her bra beginning to show from the material that was going clear," Naruto read aloud, oblivious to the words. "The bathroom door suddenly opened up abruptly and she saw her roommate, Aiko, standing in the doorway, a dazed look on her face."

Naruto frowned.

Inwardly, the Rokudaime sighed.

Only Ero-Sannin would write such boring books.

"Aiko stepped closer and closer to Yuki as the half naked girl cried out in protest. She gasped loudly when she felt Aiko place one hand on her shoulder and slowly drag it down to her breast—OH MY GOD THIS IS _PORN_!"

**&**

**-**

_Day Four_

"We shall stay in this village for tonight and take our leave in the morning, after taking out payment," Neji announced. "The family we escorted offered to let us stay with them over nightfall.

Hinata let out a sound of protest at his announcement. "B—But—"

"Is there something you would like to say, Hinata-sama?" asked Neji.

Not only had Hinata become braver over the years, but sly as well.

"Yes, there is, Neji-niisan," she replied coolly. "I think that you and I of all people owe very much to Sakura-chan—" She glanced at Sasuke who was watching her speak, skeptically, "—which is why I think that we should _go the hell home right freaking now_ because hey, my dear friend is pregnant and alone."

Hinata nodded sadly.

"I don't think we should leave the woman who saved Otousama without her husband for _another _day…"

Sasuke also nodded. Sure, he was being used but he missed his family (secretly).

Neji frowned at her cunning behavior.

But she _was_ right…

He sighed.

"Very well."

**&**

**TBC**


	7. The Food And Flowers

I just wanted to give my thanks to you all for reviewing and reading this story!

_AKITO.At The Disco, RasenganFin, Immortal-Sacrifice, The Jackle, writer4ever14, MissNaye, missionquestthing, Seiryuu Ryuujin, fictionmania, VirginX, daragon10, Xoroth, Egghead, Maiden of the Undead, PieEvil substance O.o? NOO…, chibi'sapphire, jiit umazawa, foreverloved, PrincessAshes, ino-chanlove, Kirihana, Darkhope, Son Jenshin, AnimeOtaku31821, animesensation, Angel kitsune of darkness, Uzumaki Hinata7, allicat, Lycropath, Gaara-Ino4ever, Darkhope _

Your reviews really encourage me on this!

**& **

**My Big Fat Hyuuga Wedding  
Chapter Seven – The Food And Flowers **

**& **

**- **

Naruto was hungry.

He just wore himself doing the unmentionables with Hinata (at his apartment because the mood would be totally killed if said deed were done on her clan's compound, because come on, who wants to do it in a place where people can see through walls?).

That's right.

His stomach grumbled.

Hinata had come back from her mission earlier that morning, an hour or so before the sun rose. It was a rather cute scene that she was greeted with. Her father had been on his bed, asleep while still sitting up. Naruto was sprawled on the chair at his bedside, a nearly finished book (which shocked her since well, the only things she'd ever seen Naruto read were mission scrolls and restaurant menus) resting on top of his chest. She had taken the book off of him and put it on her father's night table (Hiashi liked reading, the genres of the books, she just didn't know) and then put a blanket on Naruto.

When he woke up abruptly (as in shouting and kicking the bed, ergo kicking Hiashi and waking him up which wasn't totally his fault because he was in a completely different setting from where he usually rose in the morning) he went over to Hinata's room and the two went out for the day, talking about wedding preparations.

And eventually night came.

And now we wanted something to eat.

His eyes shot open wider.

"Hey, Hinata-chan…"

"Mm?" she grunted into his chest.

"At our wedding—" The bride immediately perked up to properly listen, pushing her body off of him to sit straight, "—can we have ramen?"

Her face dropped but she immediately but the grin back on (because hey, this was _Naruto_ and she genuinely, unconditionally, absolutely, really, sickly loved the imbecile no matter how dense he was).

"_Maybe_, Naruto-kun, but we should really have a variety—"

"We _can_ have a variety!" he cheerfully stated. "That's what is so great about ramen! We can get chicken or we can get pork or we can get miso or we can get beef or we can get shrimp or we—"

"Naruto-kun…"

She decided to change the subject because everyone knew how long Naruto could stay on the topic of ramen.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, Ino-chan told me she could give me a discount on the flowers for our wedding," informed Hinata (slowly losing Naruto's attention but she didn't notice that).

"Okay…"

Not that she was becoming some kind of Bride-zilla or whatever, but Hinata, just like any other woman in her position, just wanted to talk about wedding details, wedding details and wedding details.

And Naruto, just like any other man in his position, just didn't care, as long as there was good food (oh, and that they got married).

"I was thinking red roses—"

The red of the mouth-watering, flavorful peppers…

"—Or maybe some yellow camellias—"

The yellow, long, tasty noodles…

"—Or pink gardenias may be nice—"

The pink on the tender pieces of meat…

"—Or white lilies—"

The white of the boiled eggs…

"—Eh, oi, Naruto-kun!"

A stream of drool dribbled down the boy's chin.

"Naruto-kun! Are you even listening to me?!"

He shook his head, (sadly) shaking away the dream he was having of himself on a mountain of ramen, sitting on a throne.

Hinata, despite her everlasting patience, twitched slightly and clenched a fist. "You're _not_…?"

"Eh?!" Naruto shook his head again. "Wait! No, that's not what I meant Hinata-chan! Of course I was listening! You wanted to get…"

Crap.

"You wanted purple carnations!" he made up randomly, making sure to talk very loud and very fast that way she couldn't interrupt him and state the obvious, that no, he was _not_ listening because he was fantasizing about ramen (and didn't really care about flowers). "See, you want purple carnations… um, because… they… match you hair…?"

Hinata pursed her lips and readied herself to speak.

"_And_," Naruto continued hastily. "You want to get some orange chrys—chrysenanum…"

He scratched his head thoughtfully, trying to remember the name of the flowers that Sakura had made he and Sasuke plant in her garden when she was pregnant and taking advantage of Sasuke being whipped, and Naruto being the great friend he is.

"Chrysanthemums?" suggested Hinata with a quirked eyebrow.

Naruto smiled brightly. "Yeah, those things! See, it'll be nice, _really_! The purple carnations will represent you and I'll be the orange chrysan…"

"Chrysanthemums," she repeated dryly.

"Exactly!" The blond nodded. "See, when Ino puts them together in a bouquet, it'll um, be like a symbol of our relationship… and stuff!"

He had never spoken so much bull shit in his life.

Hinata stared at him lovingly. There she was, choosing what flowers she just saw as beautiful and soft, but Naruto truly _looked _into them, trying to pick which ones suited the event the most.

She felt at lost for words at his thoughtful idea.

"That is so… so…"

So stupid?

So colorblind?

So—

"So _perfect_!"

He blinked.

Really?

Naruto couldn't fight off the smug grin that crept onto his whiskered face. "Heh, well what can I say, Hinata-chan?" He chuckled arrogantly. "I _am_ becoming the next Hokage for a reason you know."

She kissed him on the cheek and gave him a tight hug. "I really love you."

"I love you, too," he replied, pecking her back.

He waited a few minutes before asking his long waited question.

"So…"

His stomach grumbled.

"About the ramen…"

**& **

**TBC**


	8. The Guest List

**My Big Fat Hyuuga Wedding  
Chapter Eight – The Guest List**

**&**

**-**

Naruto was elated.

Two more days until official Hokage-ship!

But first things first.

_Wedding plans_…!

"So I was thinking we could have our wedding on the bridge where I used to meet my team when I was a genin," Naruto said.

He and Hinata were planning some more little things about the wedding over some takeout dinner at his apartment.

"It looks pretty awesome in the spring. Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme wanted to get married there but chose the Uchiha compound instead. Sakura-chan said it was really pretty cause all the trees are fully bloomed, same with the blossoms and flowers and all that stuff."

Hinata frowned. "But why there? Naruto-kun, there won't be enough space for all of our guests."

He copied the expression. "Eh, Hinata-chan how many people are we inviting…?"

"A _lot_," she replied. She took out a piece of paper from a wedding planner book Ino had given to her as a present, and a pen. "Naruto-kun, we should make a guest list."

"Okay."

"We'll start with you," announced Hinata. "Who do you want to invite?"

Naruto scratched his head.

"Hm, well the teme, Sakura-chan, their kid, Kakashi-sensei and whoever he's dating at the moment, Iruka-sensei, Sai the other bastard, Yamato-sensei, Ero-Sannin, Tsunade-baachan and Shizune-neechan, Teuchi-jisan and Ayame-neechan, but they're already coming because they're catering for us, and um, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Ino and Chouji, Kiba and only _one_ of his girlfriends, we don't want a catfight at our wedding, Shino, Shikamaru, Gai-sensei, Kurenai-sensei and her kid…"

His eyes lit up.

"And Gaara and his family too!"

Hinata made a face. "But do you think Gaara-sama will be able to come, Naruto-kun? I'm sure he'll be busy. He _is_ the Kazekage—"

"All the more reason," Naruto urged. "Add Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Matsuri and their kid to the list also."

"Naruto-kun, since you're becoming the Hokage, don't you think it would be proper to invite all the clan heads, and the leaders from the other villages?"

That was true.

"Yeah… I guess you're right…" he drawled.

Hinata wrote some things onto the paper. "I'll do my list now."

Naruto watched as the guest list grew longer and longer.

And longer.

And longer.

"Who are all those people?" Naruto blurted out, knowing that she added _at least_ a hundred people to that list.

She blinked. "They're from my clan."

"There's… _so many_," he observed, blinking.

Hinata nodded. "Most clans are like that… Well except for Sasuke-san's but they're working on that."

Naruto sat back and just watched as Hinata added more and more people to the guest list.

Ugh.

Holy crap.

**&**

**TBC**

**Filler-ish.  
I'll update tonight.  
I promise.**


	9. The Let Down

**My Big Fat Hyuuga Wedding  
Chapter Nine – The Let Down**

**&**

**-**

Naruto was once again, elated.

One more day until officially announcing him—

"Naruto we're going to have to postpone the announcement of you being Hokage two weeks."

"WHAT?!"

Tsunade twiddled with a piece of her hair dully. "Yeah. One council member decided to be an asshole and whine about letting the Kyuubi-boy be the leader of the village so hold on while I settle the matter."

Naruto looked like a kicked puppy (fox cub?) as he pouted childishly.

The Hokage remained unaffected.

"Well what am I supposed to do until then?!" he whined.

"Hm." She sounded sarcastic. "I don't know, maybe _plan your wedding with Hinata_?"

**&**

**-**

The next day, Naruto came to the Hokage tower to have another chat with (terribly annoy) Tsunade—

"HOLY CRAP!"

Naruto quickly moved to the side to dodge the chair that was crashing through the door to Tsunade's office (which he was going to because god damnit, he wanted to be Hokage now, therefore he needed some news from Tsunade about whether things got settled or not). He clutched his head as he leaned against the red painted walls, waiting for the dust that spread when the drywall cracked to the impact from the chair, to fall, and the air to clear.

"Deal with it Uchiha, she said she could do the mission so stop acting like a brat."

Pause.

"Besides, it's not even a _mission_."

Oh.

Now he understood.

_Sasuke_ was in there with _Tsunade_.

They didn't get along that well. Why? Because Sasuke was a stubborn ass, and Tsunade was a stubborn ass, and when two stubborn asses were put together, things got ugly.

Like at the current moment.

"She will _not_ go on the _trip_ then. She's _pregnant_ you blind fool!"

"Oh well you're one to talk about being blind Mr. My-Eyes-Are-Starting-Too-Go-Bad-Because-I-Just-Have-To-Show-Off-My-Friggin-Sharingan-So-I-Married-A-Medic-That-Way-She-Would-Heal-Them-For-Me!" Tsunade retorted. Naruto stepped into the office and saw Tsunade standing up on her side of the desk and Sasuke on the other, both of them glaring at each other. She was the first to look away, crossing her arms with a scowl. "Cry about it Uchiha. Sakura _wants_ to go on a mission anyways, even if its something like that."

He had no reply (because damnit, lack of sex taught him that _well_!).

"Besides, her having more exercise is good for the baby," the current Hokage continued.

"How so?" Sasuke asked, the two of them oblivious to Naruto's presence (or just totally ignoring him. Bastards).

"The baby, in easier terms for your feeble, only shinobi-oriented brain to understand, is better off when the mother has more exercise. You being your annoying, pain-in-the-ass, overprotective husband self is what makes the pregnancy for troublesome for her."

Sasuke scowled, not quite enjoying being told he was the cause of Sakura's pain (because really, after being told that it was all him for about hm, _five years or so_, it started to get to him and make him feel ugh, _guilty_).

"When women are able to do more exercise during their pregnancies, it helps them to have no morning sicknesses, and it keeps both the mother and the child healthier." Tsunade scowled when his mouth twitched to open. "_I_ am the medic speaking now you brat, your words are insignificant."

Naruto decided to cut in. "Heh, well Sasuke's words are insignificant anyways, because he's like, not Hokage, and you are…"

They both glared at him.

Sasuke sighed (in defeat). "How long will she be away for?"

Tsunade shrugged. "I don't know, probably a week or so, maybe a few days more because she'll be waddling a bit and have sore ankles."

"I'm going with her," declared the woman's husband.

She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head.

"No."

Naruto, sensing that Sasuke was going to throw a chair as well, decided to intervene in their conversation, which from what he had gathered, was about Sakura going on some mission, and Sasuke not wanting her to (which was rather typical).

"So then do you want her to go alone?" Sasuke ground out. He glanced at Naruto. "He's going with her."

Naruto gaped at the Uchiha. "Me? Wait, where am I going?"

The Godaime thought over it momentarily and shrugged. "Very well."

Sasuke nodded and proceeded to walk out of the office (after muttering to Naruto that Sakura wanted he and Hinata to come over for dinner).

Tsunade nodded as well and sat down on the new chair that Izumo and Kotetsu brought in for her.

Naruto scowled at them (or well Tsunade only since Sasuke was gone), forgetting why he came there in the first place.

"What the _hell_?"

**&**

**-**

Hinata glanced nervously as Naruto as he shoved more and more ramen noodles into his mouth out of (secret and unnoticeable but still there) depression.

Today was the day he was supposed to become Hokage but according to Tsunade she still had some matters to sort out.

"Oi, Naruto, slow down there, you might choke," Sakura scolded as if he were her son. She looked at her little boy who was copying the blond. "You too, Satoshi-chan, I don't want you getting sick."

They both slurped whatever was hanging out of their mouths and they grinned widely at Sakura.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan!"

"Sorry, Okaasan!"

Sasuke shuddered at how alike his son was to _Naruto_.

"So, Sasuke-teme," Naruto flinched as he felt Sakura's death glare on him (because she told him over and over again _not_ to swear in front of her little one and that he was like his uncle _enough_). "What's this mission you made Tsunade put me on?"

The Uchiha visibly stiffened and Naruto felt like choking at the feel of _two_ glares on him (and Sakura just so happened to be catching up to Sasuke, Hinata concluded. Hinata nodded. Sakura was sure to be a participant in their next non-existent glare contest).

"What are you talking about, Naruto?" Sasuke asked smoothly, avoiding his wife's (evil) questioning gaze.

Naruto was oblivious to the fact that Sasuke's eyes were threatening him death before he got married if he continued to talk. "You know, the one that Tsunade crashed a chair into a wall over because you two were fighting about it. The one where I'm supposed to travel with Sakura-chan somewhere—"

The chopsticks in Sakura's hands snapped.

"_What_?"

Satoshi poked his mother's arm since he was beside her. "Ne, Okaasan, you're hands are shaking…"

"Sasuke—" He remembered to leave off the suffix, "—told Tsunade I'd be going with you on your next mission."

"What mission do you have, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, trying (hard) to lighten the mood.

Sakura sighed. "It's not even much of a mission… It's _not_ a mission. I don't get to fight _at all_—"

Sasuke snorted, muttering, "With good reason."

"—They just want me there as a medical consult," she said dully, playing with her broken chopsticks. She smiled at her son when he offered her the ones he had, patting the boy on the head. "Matsuri-san is having two babies all of a sudden, when prior to that, the gynecologist told her she was only having one so since they all think I'm such a great medic and all."

Really, no one from Team Seven new the meaning of humility.

"My Okaasan is such a great kunoichi," Satoshi said with a large grin. "She's the coolest Okaasan too."

Tears brimmed in Sakura's eyes (because since she was pregnant, she was _allowed_ to cry and not be called _weak_) and she took her son's bowl (despite earlier saying he was only allowed one bowl of ramen since too much was unhealthy). She put more ramen in the dish and put it back in front of Satoshi, giving him back his chopsticks.

"Here sweetheart, have another bowl." Sakura dabbed her eyes while Sasuke rolled his own (thinking really, that boy was too innocent and too sly at the same time, which he knew was not a good combination). She looked back at Naruto. "So anyway, we're just gonna go to Suna, stay maybe for a day to give my opinion and to do some checking up on, and then come back home right away."

Hinata eyed her skeptically. "Sakura-chan, do you think it's a good idea though, for you to travel so much, since you're pregnant?"

Had anything been in the medic's hands, they would have broken.

Sasuke sighed.

"Hn."

The Hyuuga heiress was slowly beginning to understand him and she thought that that 'Hn' meant: 'it doesn't really matter. She's being a stubborn bitch about it so just let her do as she pleases before she beats us all'.

Naruto scratched his chin. "Hey, well this all works out _perfectly_!"

Sasuke, who was_ not at all _happy with the situation, frowned, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I need to get my invitations for Gaara and all so while Sakura's doing whatever she's doing, I'll go do my deliveries!" Naruto declared.

"That _does_ sound like a good idea," Hinata added, thinking it through. "And while you're gone, I can order some of the wedding materials since," At the moment, she felt so full of crap, "I'm sure you don't want to wait around during business transactions."

Although in this case, business meant _food_ (but Hinata didn't want Naruto around because it was obvious he'd make everyone eat ramen).

Naruto nodded. "Alright then, Sakura-chan, when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow at dawn," she replied cheerfully.

Her husband made a face (because he of all people knew how she was awake that early, constantly whining about her sore back and how he needed to cook since she was hungry).

Naruto made a face as well.

"B—But that's so _early_!"

"Deal with it."

Nothing seemed to be working for him lately.

**&**

**TBC**


	10. The Delivery

**My Big Fat Hyuuga Wedding  
Chapter Ten – The Delivery**

**&**

**-**

Had Gaara had any eyebrows, they most likely would have shot up in surprise. Taking the hour off from his duties to go along with his wife to meet Sakura and get her consult on what was happening with her, Gaara was now sitting outside her room with Naruto, fingering the _orange and purple_ invitation the blond had given him.

Temari and Kankuro were there as well, wanting to know about their future nieces or nephews, holding their invitations as well.

Kankuro was first to break the awkward and very surprised silence.

"Someone _wants_ to marry you?"

Naruto huffed. "Hmph, well I'll have you know that Hinata-chan loves me very much."

Temari smiled at Naruto and patted his head childishly. "Sure thing Naruto, we all believe you. And speaking of love, Gaara, shouldn't you be in there with your wife?"

"Sakura kicked me out," was his monotone reply.

"Oh," the three chorused.

"So, can you all make it to my wedding?" Naruto inquired, clapping his hands.

Temari nodded. "Of course I'll come Naruto, I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Psh." Kankuro let out a snort. "You just want to see Shikamaru in a suit."

Her face reddened. "_EXCUSE ME_?!" Temari crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at her younger brother. "I don't know what you're talking about you imbecile. Shikamaru and I are no longer a couple, _remember_?"

"Why _did_ you two break up anyways…?" asked Naruto, cautiously.

The scowl on Temari's face deepened. "Hmph, he said our relationship was just getting _too troublesome_."

"That's because you would always think he was cheating on you with that friend of his, Ino," Kankuro explained, "when he told you over and over again that their relationship was strictly platonic and that she was dating their other friend, Chouji."

"Whatever," she muttered.

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, he's been single all this time—"

"Really?" Temari perked up. "Er, not that I care or anything—"

"We will all be attending your wedding, Naruto," Gaara interrupted (because he knew damn well Temari could stay on the subject of her ex-boyfriend).

The blond looked positively elated. "That's awesome Gaara!"

The door to the hospital room opened up and Matsuri came out, followed by Sakura. Gaara moved closer to her and stared at the consult. "So, what is going on with Matsuri and the children?"

Sakura had stars in her eyes (like a true medic would when they found such an interesting case). "Nothing is wrong with Matsuri-san, Gaara-sama. It truly is amazing," she began in her medic-tone (which Naruto translated as the moment when he'd stop listening because he wouldn't understand a thing she said anyways), "you see, Matsuri has Uterine Didelphys."

Yep, because _really_, they all knew what she was talking about…

"It means I have two uteruses," Matsuri said, putting it into simpler terms. "And I'm not having twins, just two separate babies."

Kankuro, once again, broke the awkward and very surprised silence.

"That's weird."

Matsuri (the other pregnant woman but she was only four months along) glared at her brother-in-law (because she was having hormone issues and all and was feeling easily provoked).

"Shut up."

Sakura cleared her throat. "Well, now that this is all cleared up, I really should go home. I can't stand being away from Satoshi for so long…" She looked genuinely depressed. "Oh right, and Sasuke, too."

Gaara nodded. "Yes, I can sympathize… Would you like to rest before you go?"

"Thank you for the offer, but I'll decline," Sakura said politely. "Come along, Naruto."

Naruto blinked repeatedly.

"We're leaving _already_?" he asked with incredulity in his voice. He frowned. "Sakura-chan, it took us _five days_ to travel here because of your whining and sore ankles, and you want us to go _now_? We've only been here for _six hours_!"

She shrugged, smiling widely. "Ne, Naruto I feel so full of energy right now! I need to go run it off!"

Gaara gripped Naruto's arm before he could open his mouth again. "Naruto," he began in his toneless voice. "You must always listen to what a woman says when she is with child. Consequences—" Naruto was sure he saw Gaara shudder, "—are rather dire."

Naruto gulped. "Well when you put it like that…"

He pulled Sakura along.

"Come on, Sakura-chan, let's not keep the teme waiting!"

**&**

**-**

From what he concluded, they were about half a day's (as long as Sakura didn't make them stop for 'baby breaks') trip from Konoha. Naruto glanced back at Sakura and noticed a pain look on her face. He frowned. "Oi, Sakura-chan, let's take a rest for now."

She made no reply and hopped down to the forest floor. She leaned against a tree and began breathing labouredly (no pun intended).

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto drawled with worry on his face. "Are you okay—"

SPLASH.

He made a face. "Ew, Sakura-chan, if you needed to go to the washroom—"

Sakura shrieked at the sight of the puddle she made.

"Whoa, Sakura-chan, calm down, I promise I won't tell anyone you wet yourself—"

"That's not it you moron!" Sakura yelled, gripping the collar of Naruto's jacket in a threatening manner. "M—My water just broke!"

"_WHAT_?!" Naruto began pacing all over the place, pulling at his hair. "But Tsunade-baachan said it was still in _three_ weeks! Heck, even Sasuke-teme said that! They're _always_ right—"

"Well this time they were _wrong_! The _baby_ chooses when it comes out you moron. Naruto-baka!" she screamed, dropping onto the floor, "You need to help me!" She winced in pain. "You're going to have to…"

She gulped.

"Deliver the baby."

Naruto's scream was heard from miles away.

**&**

**-**

Six hours had passed and Sakura was still groaning in pain while Naruto was doing the same thing.

"We need some hot water…" Sakura grunted. "Or just some water in general, I can do a fire jutsu on it."

"B—But I don't know any water-based techniques!" he retorted fearfully. He perked up with an idea. "I know, Sakura-chan! I'll summon a toad and then _he_ could get us some water—"

"JUST DO IT!"

And so he did. Gamakichi appeared in a poof of smoke. "What's up boss—WOAH!" The toad twitched at the sight of the pregnant woman. "What the hell is wrong with her?"

Naruto shook his head. He took the bowl (which was rather large) he used for ramen out of his bag. "Doesn't matter. Just do some water technique so I could have some water. She's in labor."

The toad did as told (getting some water into the area) and then left, and Sakura blew fire into it (because now she's an Uchiha and they all knew those kinds of things) accidentally frying Naruto's hands in the process.

"Now what?"

Sakura exhaled painfully, wiping some sweat off of her face. "Are the towels ready?"

"Yes."

"Is the water ready?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready?"

Was she serious?

"No."

She rolled her eyes. "Wash your hands." He did so. "Okay Naruto, now you're going to have to get the baby—"

"WHAT?!" Naruto shook his head wildly, shaking his head. "Sasuke will _kill_ me if he finds out I looked at your… his… _your private place_!"

Sakura scowled dangerously. "Naruto-baka _I_ will kill you if you don't deliver this baby for me." She grunted. "And if you let me and the baby die because you were too chicken-shit to deliver it, not only will Sasuke be a bitch, but my little boy will probably grow up and go all I'm-An-Avenger on you!" She gritted her teeth. "Do you want that?"

He shuddered.

Sasuke the Avenger was enough.

"No—"

"And _then_," she continued sadistically (because if she were in pain she wanted someone else to be as well), "You will _never_ be the Hokage—" She paused to cry out and tell him that she could feel the head, "—because Tsunade-shishou will hate you—"

"I get the point!" he yelled, dropping down in front of her. "W—What do I have to do…?"

"I can feel the h—head," Sakura gasped out again, clenching her fists. "Just get it when it comes out, in simple words—OH MY GOD!"

Naruto cringed with disgust.

Life _sucked_.

**&**

**-**

As Sakura lay there holding the child who was wrapped in towels, Naruto didn't stop washing his hands. In the midst of scrubbing, he paused and turned back to Sakura.

"It would have made a lot more sense to teleport us to a hospital," he stated dryly.

Sakura snorted. "Then do that now. I need to have my uterus completely cleaned out but we can't do that right now."

"Right," Naruto agreed, holding onto her while forming some hand seals. "By the way, what are you naming her?"

Baby Uchiha had some barely noticeable black hair on her head and dark green eyes that would eventually brighten to be like her mother's.

Sakura laughed lightly.

"Naruko."

**&**

**TBC**

**That's right.  
Sasuke has a daughter.  
Named Naruko.  
You know you love it.**


	11. The Return

**My Big Fat Hyuuga Wedding  
Chapter Eleven – The Return**

**&**

**-**

Sasuke sat in the seat on the bedside with the little girl wrapped in a blanket in his arms. Naruto, the moron, was on the hospital bed (that was meant to be used by Sakura, but he was laying it while she was in surgery to get cleaned out by Shizune). Satoshi was sitting on Naruto's stomach.

He sighed and glanced at Naruto.

"Did Sakura name her yet?" he asked.

Sakura, once Naruto teleported them, was immediately brought by Shizune to an operating room while Tsunade took the baby girl to check up on her. She gave the baby Uchiha over to Sasuke when he arrived after being informed of the events.

Naruto made a face and sat up. He gathered Satoshi in his arms and moved to the other side of the bed, opposite of Sasuke.

"Yes."

Sasuke looked curious. "Well what is her name?"

Pause.

Silence.

"Ne, Naruto-jisan, what's Imooto's name?"

He pursed his lips.

When Sasuke narrowed his eyes, annoyed that he wasn't getting a name, Naruto tightened the hold he had on the Uchiha's other child.

"…"

Naruto paused.

"Naruko."

Sasuke's face darkened. He stood up from his seat and put _Naruko _into the little bed she had in the hospital.

"As in the name you use on missions whenever you pretend to be a girl?" he inquired in such a tamed voice that Naruto knew the only reason he was still alive was because he had a shield (Satoshi).

Naruto nodded slowly.

"That's a funny name, Naruto-jisan," Satoshi said cutely.

"Yes it is," Sasuke hissed.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

Satoshi wiggled out of Naruto's arms and walked over to the little baby.

When Sasuke saw that his kids were being entertained, he went over to Naruto, an unreadable expression on his face. He put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and the blond could only pray that Sasuke didn't have any weapons hidden in his person. He squeezed his eyes shut and readied himself to be torn apart but instead he felt…

Arms…

Around him…

Like… _a hug_?

EW!

Naruto pushed Sasuke (who suddenly showed some emotion) away from him, bad memories from their first day as Team Seven, rushing back to him.

"DON'T _DO _THAT!" he all but shouted.

"Hn."

Sasuke went back to his seat (that 'Hn' meaning: 'don't take that hug personally or anything. I am just really grateful that you were around and not some idiot—oh wait, er… Well whatever, I'm just _happy_ that you took care of Sakura and… Ugh, N—Naruko… Thank you, dobe… But remember this. If you ever tell anyone I hugged you I will slaughter you') crossing his arms over his chest and watching over his kids.

Naruto grinned in return and went over to little Naruko, brushing what little hair she had on her head.

"You're welcome."

He was _definitely_ going to be godfather now!

**&**

**-**

Hinata kissed Naruto on the cheek. "Naruto-kun, I'm so proud of you! I just can't believe you managed to deliver little Naruko-chan all by yourself! That is just _amazing_!" She chuckled light-heartedly. "Well at least now, when we have children, I'll know that you're capable of delivering them."

Naruto stopped eating his lunch.

Aw _crap_!

He was going to have kids one day _also_.

Ugh…

Troublesome.

"Er… I can't wait…" he lied obviously.

"Anyways," Hinata drawled, twiddling her thumbs. "The real reason I invited you to get some lunch is well… I needed to tell you something."

"What is it?" Naruto urged skeptically.

"My Otousama wants you to come over for some tea."

Oh.

"Oh."

Great…

**&**

**-**

"Hey there, Hiashi-dono!" Naruto greeted. He sat down across from Hiashi who was merely staring back at him.

Hiashi glanced at his daughter. "Hinata, would you please excuse Uzumaki-san and myself?"

"I…" She nodded and smiled reassuringly at her fiancé. "Okay."

"Good afternoon, Uzumaki-san," Hiashi politely said when his daughter was finally gone. He sipped on some tea. "I have heard some news about your latest mission. I was told that you personally delivered the second child of the Uchiha couple yesterday."

Naruto couldn't help himself. "Heh, well the next Hokage must always be ready for whatever situations are thrown at him—"

"Uzumaki-san, are you having an affair with Uchiha-san,?" inquired Hiashi in an interrogating tone.

Pause.

Now Naruto was mad.

"_What_?!"

"I said are you having an affair with Uchiha-san?" he repeated.

Naruto made a face of disgust. "Psh, trust me, I've tried that before and it is just so… sparkless!" He shook his head stubbornly and crossed his arms over his chest. "Never. Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme, er, I mean _Sasuke_ are the best friends I'll ever have! I would never do anything to ruin their relationship."

He snorted, not caring about who was in his presence (because really, that accusation was just downright rude!).

"Besides, Sakura-chan is like my _sister_."

He shuddered.

"You don't kiss your sister!"

In his head, the words 'You don't kiss he who's like your brother either, but that didn't stop you' rang in his head, causing him to gag.

"Really, I love Hinata-chan and she'll be the only woman for me!"

Hiashi raised an eyebrow in Naruto's direction. "Oh and what if your duty as a shinobi requires you to have to sleep with another woman."

"Psh, then I won't take the mission."

"Very well." Hiashi lowered his teacup. "The real reason I asked you to come is that I wanted to talk to you about the matter of surnames."

Naruto looked confused.

"Um, there's a _matter_…?" he questioned.

Hiashi nodded. "Yes. As you know, Hinata is the heir to our clan, therefore must keep the Hyuuga name going. If she were to take your surname, then the next generations of Main House Families will no longer carry the Hyuuga name, but rather the Uzumaki."

He raised a hand, signaling for Naruto not to talk when he noticed the Uzumaki open his mouth.

"Now, I know that you would like to have your wife take on your surname, along with your children as well, which is why I propose to you an idea."

Naruto twitched slightly, not liking the sound of it…

"Which is?"

"Hyphenated-surnames."

**&**

**TBC**

**Heh.  
Shameless plug-in.  
****Sparkless.**


	12. The Dress Fittings

Hello!

Thanks a lot everyone for sticking around to read this story. I appreciate all your reviews. They're all nice to read and some give me ideas.

Now, this isn't much of a shameless plug-in (liar, I am), but had I not put Sasuke and Sakura together prior to this story and kept Shikamaru with Ino rather than Temari, my one shot _All Dressed In White_ is what would have gone in here.

This story is that requested sequel I was asked to make by reviewers _uzumakihinata_, _the blanket_ and _shadow angel 101_. It's not _exactly_ a sequel, but it _is_ Naruto and Hinata's wedding! Thank you so much, the three of you, for the encouragement and inspiration to make this that you put in your reviews.

Also, a hyphenated surname would be like, for example, Hinata Hyuuga-Uzumaki. See, there's a hyphen in between the two surnames. And yes, that idea was taken from You, Me, and Dupree.

Anywhoo, enjoy!

-

**My Big Fat Hyuuga Wedding  
Chapter Twelve – The Dress Fittings**

**&**

**-**

A few days had passed since the birth of Naruko Uchiha.

Hinata and Naruto decided to do their dress and suit fittings both on the same day.

So while the boys were busy (as in Sasuke repeating the instructions over and over again of how one ties a tie, Shikamaru saying that the situation was too troublesome and that Naruto should just use a clip-on, and Naruto claiming that he would master the art of looking decent because the Hokage could master any situation that gets thrown at him, just for kicks adding 'Believe it!'), the girls were doing their own thing.

Like looking at their dress-clad reflections.

"I hate you, Forehead-Girl."

Sakura smirked and sighed mockingly. "Oh, Ino you _pig_, don't be jealous because I just had a baby and somehow still have such a great body." She frowned immediately. "Aw I'm just full of shit, guys I'm so _fat_!"

"It's because you had a baby, it's _natural_ to gain weight," Ino replied, suddenly sympathizing. "But really, you look fine… Maybe not as anorexic-looking as you used to be, but you look fine."

She scowled (because she _was_ not anorexic or bulimic or whatever… she grew out of that stage!).

"You loose weight easily when you have a kid that you're chasing around all day and your husband is a moron."

That's right.

Sakura called Sasuke a moron.

After being married to him for six years, she called him a lot of things (since most of these girls had personality changes over the years).

"You are the only one among all of us present, Sakura-san, who is married," Hanabi informed, staring at the dress she was in. "None of us can empathize for your situation."

Hinata had chosen the color of the dresses and then said that the girls could choose the style their dress came in. Ino, Tenten and Sakura all got tea-length dresses, but Hinata chose for Hanabi to have a longer one.

Ino's was a simply lilac satin one with a tight bodice, a shirred chiffon skirt, and a sash going around the waist, tying into a small, dropping knot on her left hip. The one Tenten donned hung off of her neck and clung tightly to her body, with a sash that made a bow on her right hip. Sakura's was one of light purple chiffon with an empire-waist (to give her security over being fat), it's own sash being right below her breasts and making its knot on her back.

The maid of honor's dress was one of lilac well. It was a full-length satin dress with a draped asymmetrical bodice and a sash at the hip.

Tenten leaned against the door to the changing room that the bride-to-be was in.

"Well, except for Hinata, but that'll still be in a couple of weeks."

The girls snickered, knowing that behind the door, Hinata was probably blushing.

Her door opened and she walked out slowly. She wore a halter, a-line gown with small, beaded designs on the tight bodice and at the bottom of the lacy, puffy skirt. As Hinata walked out, a chapel train was noticed.

Despite her long hair just being put up in a messy ponytail, she looked positively beautiful.

"H—Hinata-chan…" Ino drawled looking at her, the girl glowing in her gown. "You look amazing!"

Tenten patted Hinata on the head affectionately. "I think you've found the right dress."

"Here," Sakura said, putting a veil on Hinata's head. The material was attached to a small, crown of silver and rhinestones.

Hanabi opened her mouth to say something but closed it. She looked downright nervous with her cheeks as red as they were.

The oldest of the girls (Tenten) ushered them (Ino and Sakura, who wanted to see the sister to sister moment since they both grew up without any siblings therefore couldn't possibly have a moment like such) all out of the fitting room, claiming that they wanted to look at more dresses, so they could give the sisters a moment to be alone together.

Hinata smiled at her younger sibling. "Are you okay, Hanabi?"

"I…" Hanabi pursed her lips. "Neesama, I…"

She let out a sigh.

"I just wanted to tell you, Hinata-sama, that I am…" Hanabi smiled at her sister who was looking at her questioningly. "I am very happy for you, Neesama, and I am very glad that you found someone who loves you very much. I don't think there will ever be anyone better for you than—" She fought the urge to twitch, "—Naruto-_niisan_."

Tears brimmed in Hinata's eyes (finally, _someone_ approved of Naruto!).

The bride pulled her sister into her arms and hugged her tightly.

Hanabi felt Hinata's tears on her neck where the latter buried her face.

Hinata pulled away slightly to grin.

"Thank you."

**&**

**TBC**

**Any vow suggestions?**


	13. The Night Before

Well I'm glad everyone loves Naruko.

-

**My Big Fat Hyuuga Wedding  
Chapter Thirteen – The Night Before**

**&**

**-**

Naruto blinked at Sasuke incredulously.

"You brought me to a _strip club_?!"

The Uchiha sighed with a shrug and pointed at Kakashi who was grinning sheepishly.

"Hn," was all Sasuke said as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants, meaning: 'I wasn't really sure how to plan a stag nor did I want to or have time since Sakura's been making me take care of _Naruko_, so I told Kakashi to do it. At least I didn't choose Jiraiya'.

"That's true…" Naruto mumbled. He looked at one of the strippers with a large blush on his face. "Ne, Kakashi-sensei, can I just like… leave and _you_ guys stay here instead, and um, enjoy the festivities…?"

Sasuke shot him a look that spat 'do you think _I_ want to be here?'.

Naruto childishly stuck his tongue out at the Uchiha. "You're my best man, you bastard! You're presence is _required_ here!"

"Hn." That one mean: 'Fine, I'll stay. But if any of the strippers touch me I swear to god I will burn this place down'.

Naruto glanced at some of the tables. Shikamaru, Neji (who now approved of him, kind of), Chouji, Shino, Ero-Sannin (well, _duh_!) and…

Hiashi.

He turned around and grabbed the green vest Kakashi wore, shaking his former teacher violently.

"You brought the man who's going to be my father-in-law to my stag party and then chose a _strip club_?!" Naruto muttered dangerously, his face tensing and teeth clenching. "Kakashi-sensei the man hates me enough!"

Kakashi brushed him off, smiling behind his mask.

"Don't be so nervous, Naruto," he chided, ruffling Naruto's blond hair (causing the groom to pout) as if he were still the twelve-year-old genin. "And besides, the best way to break the ice with any man is to take them to a strip club." Kakashi nodded wisely. "Trust me, by the end of this night, and seven shots of tequila and maybe two lap dances later, this guy will love you."

Naruto's face fell and he got himself a drink.

**&**

**-**

Hinata sipped on the Strawberry Daiquiri that Ino had whipped up for her.

She didn't want anything big so she just settled for a small get together with her sister and three bridesmaids in her room, reenacting the age-old tradition of a girls-night slumber party…

Just with alcohol (for everyone but Sakura, ha, since she had to breast-feed).

"Time for the presents!" Ino declared, clapping. She handed Hinata a box and smiled devilishly. "This one is from me."

Hinata gulped nervously knowing that look on Ino's face couldn't have been a good one. She lifted the lid of the black box and… saw—

"A whip."

"And handcuffs."

Sakura and Tenten couldn't hold in their laughter.

Hanabi pointed to the black, shiny material under the two er, _weapons_.

"Neesama, I do believe that Ino-san has included another um, gift."

Her hands shook as she took the whip and handcuffs out of the box, putting them beside the lid so that she could see what else Ino had decided to grant her with. She pulled it out and found a short dress made of black leather, made especially to accentuate curves and be teasing.

Hinata gulped and smiled nervously at Ino.

"Eh… Thank you, Ino-chan."

"Oh _you_ shouldn't be the one thanking me," Ino teased with a wink. "_That_ should be Naruto—"

"Moving on!" Tenten interrupted, handing Hinata her own gift. "This one is from Neji and I."

Everyone blinked.

"N—Neji-niisan…?"

Silence.

"Ha! I _told_ you they were going out, Ino-Pig!"

"Meh, shut it Forehead…"

Hinata smiled at Tenten who blushed brightly at her slip-up, taking the gift. "Thank you, Tenten-chan, and tell Neji-niisan 'thank you' as well." She opened the envelope that Tenten had handed to her and found a small stack of paper talismans.

"Ofuda…?" she questioned, confused.

Tenten nodded. "Yep. They prevent Byakugan from working on whatever they cover. So like, you put them on your walls when you and Naruto want to um," she smirked, "use those gifts from Ino."

"My turn!" Sakura declared. She handed Hinata a pale pink box with a ribbon on it. "Oh wait!" She pulled back the box into her lap and pulled a messily folded piece of red construction paper out of her bag. "This is from Satoshi and Naruko-chan."

The name still made people laugh.

Hinata brushed a finger against the crayon-drawn picture her (pretty much) nephew had made. Drawn on the card was a picture of what seemed to be her and Naruto, both wearing the proper wedding attire while both of them stood on what looked like a mountain of ramen. 'I Luv yu Hina-baachan and Naruto-jisan!' was written a bit messily with a few letters backwards.

She smiled thankfully.

_Finally_, a present that didn't make a crack at her sex life—

"Now _this_ gift is from Sasuke-kun and I," Sakura said grinning widely (almost evilly).

Uh oh.

This couldn't be good.

**&**

**-**

Frankly, Naruto didn't care much for strippers.

Thinking on it, it seemed that no one at the stag really did (except for maybe Kakashi-sensei and Ero-Sannin and Kiba and—Naruto's eyes widened immensely—_Lee_?!) care much either. Most of the guys just seemed to be basking in the free alcohol and time away from their screechy, loud wives or girlfriends, and children.

Psh.

Damn mooches.

He glanced up from his beer bottle when Sasuke stood up from his seat and approached him.

"I have to go," Sasuke said simply, with the underlying words of 'Good luck controlling these morons once they get drunk later on. And good luck with Hiashi, dobe. Really,' hanging in the air.

"W—What?" Naruto shook his head stubbornly. "You're my best man you bastard! You already got out of _planning_ this party. You _have_ to stay!"

"Hn," responded the Uchiha, meaning 'Shut up and relax, Hiashi isn't going to kill you in a _strip club_'.

"Whatever."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest as Sasuke nodded his goodbyes. He sat back down.

"Uzumaki-san, could I have a word with you?"

He glanced upwards and saw Hiashi staring down at him with no expression on his face.

"Er, yeah, sure!" Naruto stood up hastily and smoothed down the light blue dress shirt Hinata had given to him some time ago when they went shopping for his so-called new wardrobe. Hiashi led Naruto into one of the private rooms (that were really meant for the strippers and their audiences, but whatever) and closed the door. He frowned in confusion. "What's up…?"

"You love my daughter."

Naruto blinked.

Well _obviously_ Naruto loved his daughter…

"Eh?"

Hiashi's lips pulled into a straight line. "You love my daughter, Uzumaki-san."

"Well I have been _trying_ to tell you that for weeks—"

"And I approve of you to be her husband," Hiashi continued.

Now he was confused.

"Eh?"

Hiashi let out a small sigh. "If you thought that the Hyuuga clan was just going to let you marry Hinata just because you were her fiancé, then you were a fool." He smiled regretfully. "I may not express things well, but I too, love Hinata." His eyes softened and Hiashi glanced away momentarily. "She is one of the most precious people to me, and I'll be damned if I just let anyone she wants marry her."

Naruto stayed quiet, knowing it wasn't the time for talking.

"Uzumaki-san," Hiashi said, "by putting up with our clan, taking care of me when I was ill, complying with all of my daughter's wishes regarding your wedding, and so much more, you proved to us that you truly do love Hinata."

"I do…" Naruto agreed softly. "I love her very much."

"Yes."

Hiashi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and looked at the boy in the eyes.

"And I approve of your marriage," he concluded. "You and Hinata have my blessings."

**&**

**TBC**

**La. The next chapter is done already.  
I'm a review whore so once I get ten for  
this chapter I'll put the next one up. **

**-**

Next on My Big Fat Hyuuga Wedding:  
Chapter Fourteen – The Wedding


	14. The Big Fat Hyuuga Wedding

Alas, the finale is here!  
Whee, I am so proud of myself.  
I have never finished a chaptered story before.

Thank you so much everyone for reading this.  
And thank you for your ideas on the wedding vows.

**-**

**My Big Fat Hyuuga Wedding  
Chapter Fourteen – The Wedding**

**&**

**-**

"Do you still remember your mother?"

Hinata glanced at her father who sat down beside her. It was the night before her wedding (and there were only about twelve more hours until she would finally become Mrs. Uzumaki, therefore she _could not sleep at all_). She sat down on one of the white colored chairs that were already set up. The flowers would be delivered and put out in the morning, around eight.

She looked down at one of the ribbons she was fingering.

"A bit."

She was six when her mother died giving birth to the baby who would have been her younger brother had he not been a stillborn.

"Uchiha-san showed me the wedding gown you purchased. She and Yamanaka-san seem very excited for you."

A light chuckle passed through her lips.

"Its because I'm getting _married_ Otousama…"

He took something out of his shirt and handed it to Hinata.

"What's this…?" she mumbled, looking down at the cloth wrapped item her father had practically dropped in her lap. Hinata looked up at him with curiosity in her pearly eyes, especially when she noticed his nervousness and the small red tint on his cheeks.

"It is a gift," Hiashi replied calmly. "I believe your mother would have wanted you to use it for your wedding."

Hinata blinked wildly and unfolded the silky handkerchief that was around her gift. It was a small, perhaps two to three inches long, comb that shined brightly under the moonlight. The comb was either of silver or white gold (most likely the latter) with three flowers made of pink opal jewels for their petals and diamonds for their centers, and emerald leaves.

"Your mother wore it at our wedding," explained Hiashi.

Her mother was the only woman in her father's life and Hinata knew that. For Hiashi to have given Hinata something of her mother's was a very big gesture and Hinata couldn't help but feel somewhat overwhelmed.

"I approve of Naruto Uzumaki."

Hinata (unwillingly) breathed a sigh of relief.

"And I am happy you found someone like him."

Hiashi stood up from the seat he had taken beside her.

"You should get some rest, Hinata," he urged.

Hiashi gave her a small, warm smile.

"You're getting married tomorrow."

**&**

**-**

It was finally the day.

Hanabi handed the bride her personal bouquet of purple carnations and orange chrysanthemums.

"I…" The younger Hyuuga smiled. "Good luck, Neesama."

Hinata hugged her before taking the flowers.

"Thank you."

The wedding was held in the Hyuuga compound. Flowers were draped all over the main area where the wedding was taking place. Currently, she, along with the maid of honor and her bridesmaids, and Hiashi were in the main house, just behind the door, waiting for the wedding march to begin.

"It's time," Tenten murmured with a smile when the music began to play.

"You ready?" Sakura asked Hinata, nudging her.

Hinata took a deep breath and looped her arm through her father's, who for the first time that she ever noticed, was smiling down at her with pride for his daughter in his eyes. She looked back at Sakura and nodded wildly, careful of her veil.

"Yes."

Hanabi was first to walk out and go down the aisle as people stood up in respect. A few feet behind Hanabi trailed Ino, then Sakura, and then Tenten.

When they reached the front, the wedding march finally began.

"Otousama…" Hinata whispered as they made their first step. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "I love you."

They reached the front of the aisle and stood beside Naruto, who was grinning at them, positively elated. Hiashi lifted Hinata's veil and kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"I am proud of you, Hinata."

It didn't go like a classic wedding.

Not when it was Naruto's.

Tsunade nodded to the both of them, telling them to begin their vows.

Hinata went first. "Naruto-kun…"

She had to wipe her eyes of some tears (because really, this day was _finally_ here!).

"I have been in love with you ever since we met at the Academy and through everything, I never stopped. At one point, it became clear to me that I may have to choose between my family and you."

Hinata sensed her father watching her intently.

"I would have chosen you."

She tightened the hold she had on Naruto's hands.

"Naruto-kun, because of you I have a reason to live. Because of you I live, I dream, I laugh, I smile, and Naruto-kun because of you—" She paused to sniffle, "—I look forward to the future. I will always remain by your side, faithful and true. I, Hinata Hyuuga, take you, Naruto Uzumaki, to be my husband. I promise to spend the rest of my life with you, caring for you, helping you, cooking ramen for you—"

Everyone laughed.

"—And loving you."

It was Naruto's turn.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto began.

He had no paper nor did he write the words on his hands. The words, when it came to Naruto, always came from the heart.

"Ever since I was born, I was alone, and I was so sure it would be like that forever. But then I met Iruka-sensei, and Kakashi-sensei, and Sakura-chan and even Sasuke-teme—" He was allowed to say what he wanted, there were _his_ vows! "—And I thought that life was so much better. But then when Sakura-chan was healing the bastard, I realized that there was something else missing in my life." His eyes softened. "It was love…"

The cries of 'aw' were quite audible to Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, I thought that the only love in my life was going to be ramen, but you proved me wrong. I love you, Hinata Hyuuga," he declared firmly. Naruto glanced at the Godaime. "I, Naruto Uzumaki, take you, Hinata Hyuuga to be my wife. I promise to be forever to you true under all circumstances, from this day on, in the good or in the bad, in sickness or in heath."

He wasn't going to cry.

"And I promise you that I will be with you forever. I will love, protect, and honor you for the rest of my life—"

And since he was Naruto…

"—And make you ramen!"

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Tsunade smiled at them both, as did everyone else.

"You may now kiss the bride."

And they did.

Naruto and Hinata met eyes after parting and smiled at each other.

"I love you," Naruto said to her loudly.

"I love you, too."

**&**

**THE END**


End file.
